As If We Were Meant To Be
by Team.di.Angelo
Summary: Draco Malfoy needs to find a date to the Yule Ball quickly. What happens when the girl he asks thinks he's joking? One shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write about it.


**This is my first try at a Harry Potter fic, so I hope you like it! Just so you know I'm not British so it might sound like they aren't either. :P Thanks in ahead of time for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>DRACO'S POV<strong>

The Yule Ball was coming up and I needed a date-fast. I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts and I knew the people there well, but I wasn't sure who would take my offer this late in advance. After all, the ball was in just a week!

_What are you worried about? _I asked myself, _You're Draco Malfoy! Any girl who would say no to you is completely mental! Pull yourself together! You're a Malfoy and a Pureblood Slytherin! Get it together!_

That got my confidence up. As I walked down the corridors of Hogwarts I saw many suitors, none of them good enough for me. I was smart enough to know not to ask any of the girls from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. That could lead to a downfall of my reputation.

Then, as I was lost in thought, I saw her, the girl I HAD to take to the Yule Ball. I didn't care what Crabbe, Goyle, or even my ex-girlfriend Pansy had to say about her, even if she is a little… loony.

Luna Lovegood. She may be a little different, but she's an interesting kind of girl. I knew at that moment that I was attracted to her. She was the girl I had to go with.

My pace quickened as I walked toward her. As soon as I got to her I softly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the center of the corridor. I turned to face her and my mind went blank. She just stared at me with a polite smile on her face.

I took a deep breath and got the courage to tell her what I wanted to say, "Hi, er, I-I wanted to-to tell you something," What was I doing? Malfoys do NOT stutter! She stared at me with the same distant expression she always wore. I toughened up, "I would really like it if you went to the Yule Ball with me…. Will you?" I didn't look at her as I said it, which was probably a mistake. I looked her in the eyes afterwards, too late.

"Alright, just watch out for Nargles. I'll meet you at the ball then?" She asked.

I agreed and walked away, at least that was over with. But, what was with the Nargles thing…?

**LUNA'S POV**

After Draco Malfoy asked me to the Yule Ball I skipped my way to Transfiguration. After class I met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I told them about my conversation with Draco and asked them their opinion.

"Don't believe him, Luna, Malfoy's a git." Ron declared.

"Yeah, I doubt he really fancies you, just another joke from the Slytherins." Harry agreed.

After they walked away I was alone to think. Was he really trying to trick me? Or did he really like me? I thought more about our short little conversation when I got back to the common room. I soon drifted off to sleep thinking about Draco.

**DRACO'S POV**

I walked to the Yule ball ready for Luna. I was ready and confident like all Malfoys are. I stood to the side as the four people in the Triwizard Tournament danced with their dates. I wasn't really paying attention to them; I was scanning the crowd for the blonde-haired girl I had asked to meet here. Then I saw her dancing with-my heart skipped a beat. She was dancing with someone other than me, with an expression on her face as if she was loony in love, even though I was her date! It took me a second to cross the room and pull her to the wall.

"What the bloody heck are you doing?" I whispered angrily, not wanting to attract attention. "I thought you were MY date! But, I see you snogging with that numpty!"

Luna looked surprised but thoughtful at the same time, "We weren't snogging, Draco, we were just dancing." Her voice was as light as it always was.

"You were pretty close to it!" I exclaimed with my temper rising.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I hadn't trusted you when you asked me to come to the ball with you. I asked Harry and Ron and they said it was probably a joke or something. I shouldn't have listened-"

I cut her off, "You should know better than to listen to them! You shouldn't have told them! It was bait for them to insult me!" After I had said that I immediately felt terrible. I really cared for Luna, and I had just insulted her. "I'm sorry." I apologized looking directly into her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Draco. I hadn't trusted you because you didn't look at me when you asked and I thought…." She trailed off.

A few moments of silence passed between us before I whispered what I had wanted to say since I saw her, "I fancy you, I really do."

I didn't see her reaction before I kissed her. It wasn't much, just a little peck, but it was proof. As I pulled back I saw that she hadn't moved. I let her think for a moment as I suddenly realized where we were.

No one was paying attention to us, and the bloke Luna had been dancing with was out of sight. Suddenly I heard a soft voice call my name. Letting my thoughts float away I focused on Luna again.

"Draco…" She repeated, her voice soft and airy.

She didn't say anything afterwards; she just let my name ring through the air in her whisper. She led me into the crowd and we danced; her head on my shoulder as if we were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, it means a lot!<strong>


End file.
